<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bust Your Kneecaps by Boozombie, DeuBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565645">Bust Your Kneecaps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie'>Boozombie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun'>DeuBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dofuwani For The Twisted Souls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe- Mafia, Complete, Cop Crocodile, Dad Crocodile, Daddy Crocodile, Forced Kiss, Forced Marriage, M/M, No Smut, Undercover Missions, best dad Crocodile, this is a birthday gift for a friend, watch me go to hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover cop Crocodile has blown his cover in the Donquixote crime family, now Doflamingo knows he’s been betrayed. Crocodile tries to run...</p><p> </p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY AINA!! I hope this Dofuwani soothes your soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Dofuwani - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dofuwani For The Twisted Souls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bust Your Kneecaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainasaurus_rex/gifts">Ainasaurus_rex</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by the song ‘Bust your kneecaps’ by Pomplamoose. It’s a great song and I highly recommend it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crocodile packed his kids into the car, frantic and more than a little desperate. He’d fucked up, an entire year of undercover work ruined because he’d underestimated his opponent. </p><p> </p><p>Don Quixote Doflamingo, the boss of one of the most twisted and perverted crime families in the world. His syndicate controls world wide human trafficking operations, drugs, and prostitution. He’s the middle man in 70% of black market dealings. The man is virtually untouchable, not to mention he rarely came out in areas that he didn’t have full control in. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile had never been associated with the police force before and he had a history as a younger man in the underground, so he’d been chosen to go undercover and try to get as close to the man as possible. Now he wished he’d never been chosen...</p><p> </p><p>Doflamingo had welcomed him into the family just as they planned, what they hadn’t was Doflamingo’s lust for him! </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile had used it at first, used the ‘relationship’ as a way to get more and more information to hopefully bring down the entire criminal organization. But he’d had to give up little bits of himself each time he embraced the man, and going days, sometimes months, without being able to see his kids safely had taken a toll on him. </p><p> </p><p>And now he’d truly fucked up. They had all underestimated how <em> obsessed </em> Doflamingo was. The man had sent spies after him when the NYPD had begun being two steps ahead. It hadn't taken Doflamingo much to realize he had a mole, and it wasn’t exactly a leap to suspect Crocodile. </p><p> </p><p>The man hadn’t even let on that he suspected Crocodile, so he hadn’t known about the spies following him back to the meet up with his handler... and then to his home. </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy? Where are we going?” Luffy asked, his eyes sleepy and brow pinched in concern. The seven year old could practically feel his parents anxiety. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile forced a smile for the boy. “It’s okay Brat, we’re going on a vacation!” He lied easily. </p><p> </p><p>“Then why aren’t you coming with us?” Luffy asked with a large pout. </p><p> </p><p>Ace and Sabo looked between each other, up at Crocodile, and then to Daz Bones already ready to get the hell out of here. </p><p> </p><p>“Luffy, dad has his reasons,” Ace pulled Luffy up between him and Sabo. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, maybe he just has business to do before we all meet up!” Sabo tried to ease Luffy’s nerves. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile ruffled each of their hair and gave them a sad smile. Doflamingo knew he was a spy, and when Doflamingo found a spy he didn’t just kill you. He takes everything someone loves, destroys it, and makes them watch. And Doflamingo <em> knows </em>about his kids. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile wasn’t letting that son of a bitch anywhere near his kids! Daz would drive them to a safe house, and guard them. Crocodile was going to drive in the opposite direction to hopefully lead the man away from his children. If he wasn’t being tailed then he’d double back and switch places with Daz. After that Crocodile had four tickets out of the country. </p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Daz is going to take you guys for a few days, nothing to worry about,” Crocodile tried to assure them all. He felt terrible for putting Ace and Sabo through this. They’d only just found a permanent home with him, after years in the foster system. Uprooting them again was the last thing Crocodile had wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” the three boys nodded, all of them seemingly not liking what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for doing this, Daz,” Crocodile said to the beat cop. Crocodile was promoted to a detective only a week before going undercover, Daz used to be his partner. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you and your family,” Daz told him with a nod. “And be safe yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Crocodile nodded. He turned back to his kids and made sure to memorize each of their precious faces. “I love you three, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too daddy!” Luffy smiled, hugging his stuffed reindeer toy. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, love you,” Ace mumbled with a flush, looking away. </p><p> </p><p>“Love you... Be safe,” Sabo told him seriously. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go worrying about me Brats, I’m the one that should worry about you little rascals,” Crocodile chuckled before shutting the car door and gave a steadying pat to the metal door. </p><p> </p><p>Watching his kids drive off was one of the most difficult things he’d ever done. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile took a deep breath and picked up his bag, and headed to his car. He placed his gun within easy reach before he started the car and headed off in the other direction. </p><p> </p><p>He drove for hours, his eyes constantly checking the rear view mirror. He noticed a few cars follow here and there but nothing he couldn’t handle. He was more than proficient in defensive driving, even one handed. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile drove as fast as he could without drawing attention and ten hours later he was well out of New York. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile checked the mirrors again but couldn’t see anyone following him, he breathed  a sigh of relief and pulled over to a gas station on the abandoned stretch of country road. </p><p> </p><p>He’d already abandoned his cell phone back at his house, but god did he wish he could call Daz. Even if he knew Daz also had no cell phone, they weren’t taking any chances on being tracked. Which meant Crocodile was going to have to dump his car here and steal another. Get rid of anything that could trace back to him. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile shoved his gun into the back of his pants, then grabbed his go bag. He parked the car in the darkest part of the lot and got out, tossing the keys as far into the brush as he could. With that done Crocodile veered away from the gas station entrance, being careful not to be seen by any camera as he moved towards one of the few cars in the desolate area. </p><p> </p><p>He made sure to check that no one was resting in them before pulling out the tools he’d brought for breaking into a car. He looked around cautiously before beginning the act of jacking the car. </p><p> </p><p>“Feel like a kid again,” Crocodile mumbled. He hadn’t done something like this for almost twenty years. “This was much easier with two hands.” Crocodile smirked as the car lock popped. He’d been great at this as a kid, he’d made quite a name for himself as a little criminal. <em> Until the car chase and crash that took his hand. </em>Which had been why he’d been selected to go undercover... god the mistakes of his foolish youth! </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile opened the car door and leaned down to collect his bag only to have a burlap sack thrust over his head and the world went dark! </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile spasmed in panic, trying to turn to fight off whoever was behind him but they were not messing around! His good arm was yanked back and twisted up his back, his other arm held tight by another as he was manhandled away from the car. He heard the screech of a car coming to a stop not too far away and then what sounded like a van door opening. He was shoved on the hard surface of a car floor and Crocodile yanked and threw his head back. Trying his damndest to hit anyone! </p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t’ve messed with Doffy!” A voice crackled as his face was slammed into the van floor again. Crocodile roared as he tried to throw them off. </p><p> </p><p>“Now we get to bust your kneecaps!” Another voice that was vaguely familiar howled in joy. The door slammed shut and he felt the van start racing down the road. </p><p> </p><p>Fear pumped through Crocodile’s veins and he began desperatly thrashing. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop struggling! If you didn’t want this you shouldn’t’ve betrayed us! Doffy’s stupid whor-“ something knocked in Crocodile head, his ears ringing as he immediately passed out. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Crocodile smirked at the pink coated man that he’d been dragged too. Everything was going according to plan. Everyone knew you didn’t fuck with Doflamingos hot pink mustang. The man had diamond accents put into the damn thing, it was worth a fortune all on it's own! And that was why Crocodile had targeted it for this mission. He needed to stand out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The frown on the man’s face didn’t intimidate Crocodile. He knew he’d just shown off a skill that would keep him alive long enough to talk his way into the gang.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That was just a taste of my work, interested?” Crocodile smirked cheekily.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man in front of him gave a gruff huff before leaping forward, shoving Crocodile against the wall behind him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crocodile momentarily panicked but allowed himself to calm down when he didn’t feel any weapons pressing against him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “One diamond on that steering wheel cost more than your life is worth. You better not have lost a single one,” the man growled into his ear, hot breath ghosting over his neck.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crocodile gulped, looking up at the man’s sunglass covered eyes. “Maybe I just have an inflated self worth then, because those diamonds looked real cheap to me.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The blond man stilled, stepping back and looking over Crocodile with a tilt to his head. He began to laugh very suddenly, the cackling like something you’d hear from a mad man!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wow, you’re fun! I like you!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crocodile rolled his eyes. “Oh goodie, now can we talk business?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Crocodile bearily began to reenter the waking world. The only sound at first the <em> drip drip dripping </em>of something hitting a concrete floor, the echo proving that he was in an enclosed room. </p><p> </p><p>His arms ached horribly and with just a bit of movement he could feel that he was strung up like a Christmas turkey. His arms were above his head, his forearms tired together, the rough ropes wrapping around his biceps and keeping him from using his one handed-ness to slip from the binds. </p><p> </p><p>The bag was still over his head and he’d lost his shoes while unconscious, his toes barely managing to scrap the floor. </p><p> </p><p>He groaned as the pain in his head finally spiked through the confusion and panic. What was going on? Why hadn’t they killed him yet? </p><p> </p><p>Were they trying to track down his kids to make the suffering worse? God, was Doflamingo coming to execute him personally?! </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, hey! I think he’s up!” Crocodile jerked at the sound of <em> that </em> voice. Trebol was more than a higher up, he was <em> the </em>higher up of the gang family. The man had raised Doflamingo in order to become the greatest and most powerful crime boss, and he’d succeeded. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile could feel his breath against his face, hot, wet, and suffocating. His fear and anxiety spiking as he heard shuffling, like people were standing up all around him to approach. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally! I thought I was going to die of boredom just watching him sleep!” He heard Diamanté’s cruel laughter. Then Crocodile grunted as something hard and blunt bashed into his unprotected side. </p><p> </p><p>He heard more than felt the crack of his ribs and he gasped for air even as blood splattered from his mouth, painting the bag over his face red. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhahaha! Listen to him scream!” </p><p> </p><p>“Dillinger, go get Young Master. His pet is finally awake,” Crocodile barely caught those softly spoken words through the pain at his side. </p><p> </p><p>“I... I am- am not his pet,” Crocodile hissed. His voice barely above a whisper, he couldn’t manage more than that at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that, cop whore?” A monotoned voice asked as another powerful hit stuck his knee. Crocodile cried out in pain, the hit making his knee creak. Damn... even Vergo was here. That fucking traitor who Crocodile had found out too late was a rat. He’d found out only after the Interpol agent, Rosinante, had his cover blown a month earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fucking traitor!” Crocodile snarled blindly at the man. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I was always working for Doflamingo. The difference is I didn’t sleep my way into the information I gathered,” Vergo said with a casual tone. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re just mad no one would touch you with a ten foot pol-“ a knee was rammed into his stomach, cutting off his insult. <em> Worth it </em>, Crocodile thought as he hacked up more blood. </p><p> </p><p>While he coughed and hacked the sound of unmistakable footsteps began to echo through the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Now now, I know you’re all so very angry, but let’s not break my things,” Doflamingo’s voice broke through all the bickering. Crocodile growled, soft and agitated as he felt the man stop right in front of him. “You’ve been a very bad boy, haven’t you, Croccy?” </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile raised his head, trying to remain strong even with a bag over his head. Fortunately he didn’t have to worry about that for long, the bag was very suddenly yanked off his head. </p><p> </p><p>The lights, as dim as they were, blinded Crocodile, and he had to blink rapidly in order to see again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Your men have been calling me your pet recently,” Crocodile told the blond man with a glare. Doflamingo seemed to have grown attached to him, and as a result dragged him around everywhere. “This is your fault.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Doflamingo laughed at the man pouted in one of the comfortable chairs of his office. “I’ll happily confess to that, I like them knowing that you are off limits.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crocodile rolled his eyes at the man. Doflamingo seemed to like the idea of ownership, even if Crocodile made sure he knew that he was a free agent.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t see a ring on my finger, not that I even have a left hand anymore to claim,” Crocodile joked, building on Doflamingo’s own joke about owning him. Crocodile didn’t take him seriously, he was just a lustful man, and aggressively pansexual.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now that you mention it, I have a gift for you,” Doflamingo hopped up and pulled a wooden box from his desk.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “A gift?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes! I know you hate when the members stare at your stump,” Doflamingo began as he moved over next to Crocodile. He opened the box the same way a man would present an engagement ring. “Now, no one will stare.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crocodile gapped wide-eyed at the solid gold hook sitting inside the box. Doflamingo wanted him to become basically Hook from fucking Peter Pan! And even though it was ridiculous, and gody... Crocodile loved it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “On the contrary.... people will be staring more,” Crocodile told him as he gingerly touched the cool metal.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Doflamingo plucked up the hook and began the process of attaching it to Crocodile’s stump.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Then, I give you permission to stab them. As long as they aren’t family at least, remember our blood law.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Crocodile’s eyes adjusted to find Doflamingo standing before him, a frown fixed on his face and his expression cold. “A very bad boy,” Doflamingo continued, brushing a hand over Crocodile’s scar. </p><p> </p><p>“Go to hell!” Crocodile snapped at him, spitting down at the man’s feet after shaking off his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Doflamingo frowned harder and raised a hand to deliver a devastating slap across Crocodile’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crocodile sipped at his champagne glass, looking around and carefully observing the room filled with criminals. Who would have thought the underground business world hosted a gala for it's richest and most twisted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God if only he’d had known this was going down, he could have rained hell from the full force of the NYPD. Unfortunately Doflamingo wanted to ‘surprise’ him and had dragged him out of bed this morning to buy a new suit and kept them incredibly busy until this ‘surprise’ gala. He hadn’t had a private moment to try to get a strike team together!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The sound of classical music, and dull chatter filled the golden lit room. The chandelier hung high up in the ceiling, and sparkling like a group of stars when Crocodile looked up at it. Geez, he wondered how much that cost?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Enjoy yourself, Croccy! Fufufufu! It wouldn't be right if my guest looked so miserable.” His attention was snapped back to the tall, and lanky blonde. Watching as he sipped greedily from his champagne glass. He swore those piercing eyes were staring at him past those rose colored glasses, but it was hard to say for sure. And yet it seemed like Doflamingo was always watching him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He just held up a toast, bored expression on his face as he took a long swig of his champagne. This was probably his fourth, or fifth glass at this point. He just needed the liquid now more than ever, and the buzz was definitely helping to take the edge off. Though maybe he lost a little too much edge.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was buzzed, no, maybe he was more than buzzed at this point. Slightly floaty, but sober enough to think straight as he walked through the crowd of mobsters in the ballroom. It was strange, seeing so many killers frivolously converse with one another, but he supposed they liked pretending to be good standing members of society.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crocodile loosened the tie around his neck. Taking a deep breath in once he found newfound freedom from the constricting clothes. Doflamingo picked them out for him, and one look at the attire made that obvious.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The flamboyant mob boss dragged him to a designer store, and spent the whole day feeding Crocodile mimosa’s, and bossing around the employees until they found the “perfect” suit for the party. A black jacket, gold vest, and many little golden details across the collar and sleeves. The man knew his tastes, and he hated that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now Croccy! You can't leave just yet! We haven't had our dance!” Before the man could even utter a word he was pressed right up against the blondes muscled chest. Instantly being swept away into the fray of music, and dancing as he was forced into a waltz. Doflamingo laughing, and smiling the entire time. Though it was all just an act. The way he was holding onto his shoulder with a vice grip proved that. He didn't have a choice in this, and the mob boss made that clear.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Right, dance. How dumb of me to forget.” He growled from in between his teeth. No, it was far from dumb. He wanted to be as far away as possible from this evil man. Yet, here he was, dancing the night away as though they were a cute little pair.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, much to Crocodiles relief, he was a terrible dancer. Not really, but Doffy didn't need to know that. Plus, the expression he made when he stomped on his toes made it all worth it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Whoops.” His tone was dry, and filled with sarcasm. “Seems my foot slipped.” He could tell the blonde wanted to break the mask of being a happy man, but opted to just let his face twitch in annoyance.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll just blame that on the alcohol, baby.” His tone was laced with a threat, but thankfully he was more concerned with keeping the waltz going. Crocodile making it a game at this point to see how many toes he can step on in the process. The alcohol was definitely making him bold, and he did not mind one second.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The music slowed as the moon began to rise high in the sky. Creating a spotlight just for the two men as they twirled, and spun around the ballroom. It seemed it was only them on the floor now. Everyone else gets out of the way in fear of what the mob boss may do to them if they dared to even lightly bump the pair. It could be considered romantic, if his date wasn't a murderer.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You look so lovely tonight, Croccy. That suit looks absolutely dashing on you, fufufufu.” He giggled happily before tucking a piece of stray brown hair behind his ear. Leaning down to quickly peck a kiss to his forehead in a loving manner, but Crocodile knew the truth. He knew that man couldn't feel love even if it slapped him in the face. He had to take a deep breath in order to calm his nerves. Just play along Crocodile, play along.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you. So do you.” He wanted to gag, but forced a smile instead. That seemed to please the bastard, his twisted smiling growing until he looked like a Cheshire cat. Soon, Doflamingo was tugging the man off the dance floor. Looking more like when his boys would drag their toys behind them. No care for the feelings of the toy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Come on! I got something to show you!” Crocodile wondered if he should be scared. All he could do for now was follow along and hope everything would be ok.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Doflamingo then led him out to the balcony. The cold air nipping at his skin, and the wind blowing through his perfectly combed back hair. Crap, it was a mess again. All that time for nothing he supposed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The moment the two were alone his mouth was hit with an onslaught of kissing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, Crocodile thought. His flirting wasn't a joke... oh shit... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Doflamingo wasted no time as he kissed, and nipped at the smaller man’s lips. Crocodile only able to take it as he pressed his muscled body against the balcony railing. He wanted to bite the man’s tongue the moment it got forced down his throat, but he couldn't. It would jeopardize the mission. Everything he had worked towards would go down the drain in an instant.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hell yeah,” Doflamingo sighed dreamily. “Your lips are like heaven! And you're all mine. No one else gets to taste these lovely lips, but me.” A shiver ran up his spine when he heard those words. The man saw him as property, and he despised it. He wasn't property! He wanted to yell that out to the skies, and to each fucking person at the party! Yet, he couldn't. He just stood there and took the assault like a lifeless doll.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then, it stopped. The blonde licking his lips before slowly leaning in, and roughly nipping at his ear. Crocodile tried to shush the cry of pain that he wanted to let out so bad, but instead he kept his composure. His one good hand gripped the stone railing like it was his life line. The maniac only released his sore ear when he caught sight of his pained expression. Licking the spot before softly whispering into his ear.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey, baby. How about you show me your value?” </em> <em><br/>
</em> </p><p>Crocodile cried out, his head vibrating from the force of the slap. His breath was ragged and harsh, trying to catch up to it desperately. </p><p> </p><p>“And here I thought we could have a civil conversation about our relationship issues,” Doflamingo spat angrily. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is civil when it comes to you! You’re an insecure, overgrown toddler!” Crocodile growled up at the man spitefully. “You’re a fucking phycopath!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, am I?” Doflamingo hissed, thinking that maybe Crocodile needed a bit more <em> punishment. </em>His fists curled as Crocodile continued to defy him. </p><p> </p><p>“And more than that!” Crocodile yelled, swinging slightly as he tried to get in Doflamingo’s face, feeling brave in the wake of his own death. “You’re a criminal! My only regret is not arresting you!” </p><p> </p><p>Doflamingo laughed, the executives in the room laughing as well at the badly beaten man. Doflamingo reared forward, snatching Crocodile by the chin with one hand and yanking his hair back with the other. Crocodile whined and gasped for air as the blonde pressed up close to him. </p><p> </p><p>“A criminal? You should know, love, it’s just smart family business,” Doflamingo grinned as his little Croccy huffed and struggled to be released. “Come now, don’t leave me Croccy. You said you’d love me forever and the family isn’t happy about this. I, myself, find this behavior quite upsetting.”</p><p> </p><p>“You self important fucker! Get it through your head, I wanted nothing to do with you! It was an act!” Crocodile snarled each word, breathing a sigh of relief when Doflamingo stepped away. He was still swinging slightly as Doflamingo pulled something from his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I have something that will change your mind,” Doflamingo grinned and Crocodile didn’t like the look of it. Foreboding filled Crocodile as he held what he recognized as a baby monitor. Doflamingo flipped the thing on and static filled the room and then....</p><p> </p><p>“Ne, ne, Ace, Sabo? Think that Mingo’ guy is really daddy’s boyfriend?” Luffy’s voice crackled over the cheap monitor. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Luffy,” Ace’s reply was strained and chipped. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope uncle Daz is alright...” Sabo voice sounded far too small and scared for Crocodile’s liking. </p><p> </p><p><em> “NO!” </em>Crocodile gasped, trying to rear forward. The panic and fear felt like a hammer slamming into his head again and again. Doflamingo began to laugh, cackling with his gang as they watched Crocodile spasm in an effort to get to his children. Crocodile narrowed his eyes at Doflamingo and snarled, “you better not have harmed a single hair of their heads! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fufufu.” Doflamingo turned off the baby monitor and tossed it behind him uncaringly. “There’s that spunk I liked so much!” </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile grit his teeth as fury made him brave. “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Don’t you fucking mock and laugh while you have them hostage! THEY ARE CHILDREN! They have been through enough!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you going to cry?” Doflamingo stepped forward to hold Crocodile's face between his hands, roughly keeping him from struggling. He licked his lips and rubbed his thumbs over Crocodile’s smooth cheeks. “I would love to see your pretty, little tears,” he cooed even as Crocodile began to tremble from the feeling of helplessness overcoming him. “But we have better things to talk about.” </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile felt tears fill his eyes and he looked up at Doflamingo pleadingly. “Just kill me already... but please.... let them go. Sabo and Ace, they’re only t-ten, Luffy’s seven! They didn’t do anything wrong!” Crocodile begged the man. “Don’t hurt them... please.”</p><p> </p><p>Doflamingo chuckled lowly. “That’s what I like to hear,” Doflamingo cooed, petting Crocodile’s cheek. “You, <em> begging.” </em>Crocodile lip wobbled at the lack of any empathy, not that he really expected any different from Doflamingo. </p><p> </p><p>“But really? Kill you? Why ever would I do that?” Doflamingo asked with a growing sly smile. “Now, those kids I don’t need them, but you, I need you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t treat me like I’m stupid! I’m a cop, I know how <em>you </em>deal with cops!” Crocodile snapped at the man, pissed he’d be playing this sick game. </p><p> </p><p>Doflamingo huffed, running one of his fingers along the underside of Crocodile’s jaw, making him squirm. “As far as I’m concerned you aren’t a cop anymore, in fact, I believe they already think you're dead. You’re welcome.” </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile blinked, confused and upset. What did he mean? Doflamingo wasn’t killing him but The Force thought he was dead... “No... you’re lying,” Crocodile said. Doflamingo faked his death, so no one will come for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep telling yourself that,” Doflamingo giggled as Crocodile’s full blown panic. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile was beginning to hyperventilate, the thinning air in his lungs making him woozy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m no fool,” Crocodile whispered between tender kisses. “I’ll take you for all your worth,” Crocodile added, Doflamingo not seeing the venom in those words. He would take Doflamingo for everything, he’d take him down!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t I know it, my Croccy is too smart for his own good,” Doflamingo sighed love sickness coating his words.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Crocodile caught a solid breath and glared up at Doflamingo. “No! I told my CO my plans, he knows I ran!” Crocodile yelled. </p><p> </p><p>Doflamingo made a gleeful sound in his throat as he just continued to pet <em> his </em>Crocodile. “And yet the newspapers tomorrow will mourn a hero cop, who died at home with his three kids in an accidental fire.” Crocodile tsked sadly. “The bodies were unrecognizable, so sad.” </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile had stopped breathing. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about your house, but you won’t be needing it anymore anyway,” Doflamingo giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile felt his body deflate, all his tension draining out and becoming limp. “Yo-you... blew up my house? You...” it didn’t take a genius to realize that Doflamingo wouldn’t go to the trouble of faking his death just for revenge. “What are you planning?” </p><p> </p><p>“Isn't it obvious? I’ve got the wedding planner working overtime for you and me,” Doflamingo said as Crocodile’s heart rate increased. “We’re getting married!”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?!” Crocodile gasped, eyes flying around to Doflamingo’s executives, who had been silent besides laughing a few times. He wanted to see if they’d let him in on the joke here. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop acting dumb. You are mine, that means I have decided to marry you and this time <em> you will </em> remain faithful to me and the <em> family.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Crocodile scoffed. “Oh what a nice proposal, tied up like a suckling pig, while you threaten my family!” Crocodile snarled angrily. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see it my way, I know you will,” Doflamingo chuckled, like forcing him into a relationship was as uncomplicated as deciding who did the dishes at the end of the night. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Crocodile bit out. “I want nothing to do with you!” Crocodile snapped at the man, seemingly forgetting that he didn’t have a lot of choice here. </p><p> </p><p>“Fufufu, oh Croccy. You once told me you were no fool, would you really rather be a speed bump?” Doflamingo asked with a tender finger tracing his crocodile smile scar. </p><p> </p><p>“I-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Sh,” Doflamingo shushed, placing a finger on Crocodile's lips. “Be careful what you say, you’re a step away from being killed... and what would happen to those boys shoukd you die?” Doflamingo asked with an underlying threat to his words. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile’s face paled and Doflamingo continued. “They really are cuties. Would be a shame if their cute little faces had to scrunch up in fear,” Doflamingo whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Crocodile’s face. Doflamingo’s fingers began to play with Crocodile’s black hair as he hung frozen. “Just say the word Croccy, there’s still time,” he cooed. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile could feel his skin shivering, his muscles shaking from both exhaustion and fear. He gulped, walking on the knife's edge of Doflamingo’s patience. “T-time for...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Time to call off the guys... armed quite heavily, and all heading to the room I left those three in,” Doflamingo grinned against Crocodile’s ear before stepping away. </p><p> </p><p>As the heat of Doflamingo left, Crocodile felt the last hope to save his kids' lives slipping away. He gasped and jerked forward. “Wait! Wait! No, please, fine! I’ll do anything, please, don’t hurt them!” </p><p> </p><p>Doflamingo’s smile curled in victory as he pulled a golden ring from his pocket. “Then say yes. It’s just one little word, baby. <em> Say yes,” </em>Doflamingo’s coo sounded like the sultry sounds of a demon. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile hung his head, he’d been beaten. Doflamingo had a tight grasp on his <em> only </em>weakness. It was all over, his life was done. “Y-yes.”</p><p> </p><p>The executives exploded with congratulations and clapping, yelling out how happy they were for Doflamingo. It felt like mockery to Crocodile, it was all cruelty and spite the way they extended words of celebration to him as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Fufufu! I have the loveliest fiancé of all!” Doflamingo cried out gleefully, pulling Crocodile against him. Crocodile just tried to hold in the sobs that wanted to break through. He’d done his best to remain tough, but he couldn’t anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, poor Croccy... it’s okay, you’ll realize this is for the best soon,” Doflamingo murmured comfortingly. </p><p> </p><p>“C-can I see my kids?” Crocodile asked softly, desperate just to hold them. </p><p> </p><p>Doflamingo chuckled and pulled out a knife, cutting the rope holding his restraints. Crocodile’s legs wobbled and he would have crumbled to the ground if not for Doflamingo’s arm around him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we can go see <em> our </em>kids now, but first, a kiss. We did just get engaged,” Doflamingo tipped up his chin and Crocodile bit his lip before resolving himself to what would be expected of him. He could be in a relationship with Doflamingo, he could do this. </p><p> </p><p>Crocodile leaned forward and did as Doflamingo obviously wanted, pressing his lips against the blondes. Doflamingo pulled him even closer, holding him by his waist and surprisingly not pushing for more from the almost chaste kiss. </p><p> </p><p>When Crocodile pulled away he glanced at the door, jittering in anticipation to see his kids. He was very worried about the so-called ‘heavily armed’ men heading for his kids. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, someone’s eager to see the children, I get it, I get it. They are quite cute.” Crocodile looked up at him but didn’t trust his own voice and so instead nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s go, <em> My Croccy,”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later Crocodile learned that the so-called armed men were armed with childs toys, stuffed animals, and basically anything to bribe a child imaginable. </p><p> </p><p>Doflamingo never planned to kill the children, at least not at that moment. Crocodile had been indisputably tricked. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>